el olor a chocolate y menta
by dunegranger
Summary: fanfic oneshot ron y hermione, contiene spoilers del libro 6! dejen reviews!


Acababa de reconocer el contenido del caldero que estaba encima de la mesa del profesor Slughorn. Entusiasmada, levanté la mano y esperé a que el profesor me concediera la palabra.

-¡Es la poción de amor más potente en todo el mundo!

-¡Correcto! Puede explicar al resto de la clase cómo la ha reconocido tan rápidamente.

-Bueno- contesté feliz por haber acertado en mi respuesta una vez más- por su color, y por el vapor elevándose en características espirales. Pero además se supone que cada uno percibimos de ella un olor diferente, que se corresponde con lo que más nos atrae, y yo puedo oler a hierba fresca recién cortada, a pergaminos nuevos y a…

Me callé de pronto e instintivamente miré de reojo a mis dos amigos, esperando que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que me había puesto roja. Acababa de olerlo. Acababa de percibir ese olor que tan buenos recuerdos me traía. Pero no podía decirlo… quizás él no lo recordara, pero yo no había podido olvidarlo. Por nada del mundo podía decir que había olido a chocolate con menta…

(EL VERANO ANTERIOR EN LA MADRIGUERA)

La señora Weasley preparaba la cena en la cocina, pero nosotros teníamos demasiado hambre como para esperar media hora más. Ron se levantó del mullido sillón del salón y se acercó al mueble que estaba junto a la puerta. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una caja de envoltorio verde. Cuando la depositó sobre la mesa, pude leer lo que decía en la caja: "AfterEight".

-Vaya no sabía que conocieseis estas chocolatinas- le dije sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes que a papá le encantan todas las cosas muggles, y la verdad es que estas chocolatinas están deliciosas- contestó él tomando una de la caja mientras yo le imitaba.

Nos habíamos comido media caja entre los dos, cuando la señora Weasley entró en el salón.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Después de este atracón no vais a poder cenar ni un bocado!- dijo sofocada mientras recogía la caja y se la metía en uno de los bolsillos del delantal- Ron, necesito que bajes la caja de trapos de cocina que guardé el pasado invierno.

- Pero mamá, ¿por qué no lo puede hacer Ginny?

-Por que quiero que lo hagas tú y punto-

-¡Nos hiciste subirla a la buhardilla! ¡Allí hay miles de cajas! Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Hermione te ayudará, ¿verdad querida?- no podía decirle que no a la señora Weasley, así que asentí y seguí a Ron escaleras arriba.

Efectivamente, Ron no se equivocaba. Aquello estaba lleno de cajas. No sabíamos por donde empezar a buscar, así que cada uno empezamos a buscar por un sitio diferente. Después de media hora, yo creía que me iba a volver loca, pero de pronto, un gritito de Ron me reveló que había encontrado algo que merecía la pena.

-Mira Hermione… ¿ves esa caja en lo alto de la estantería? Pues ese es nuestro objetivo.

-Bueno, trae aquí la escalera. Yo la cogeré.- le dije contemplando la altura a la que estaba la dichosa caja.

El me hizo caso y acercó la escalera hasta la estantería. Yo subí hasta una altura media y extendí los brazos para coger la caja. Entonces me dí cuenta que no había sido una buena idea. No recordaba que llevaba falda. Era lo suficientemente larga como para que no se viera nada, pero la idea de que Ron pudiese ver algo la ponía nerviosa, así que con una mano intentó bajársela un poco. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes Hermione, no se ve nada. De todos modos, el otro día entraste en mi cuarto sin llamar y me viste en calzoncillos, así que…- dijo él intentando que me relajara un poco, ante lo cual yo no pude evitar reírme.

Tras varios intentos logré coger la caja entre mis manos, pero cuando me giré levemente para que Ron la cogiera, pasó lo inesperado: perdí el equilibrio y sentí que mis pies ya no estaban apoyados en algo firme. Cerré los ojos y noté el golpe, pero no había sido tan duro como esperaba. Cuando abrí los ojos me dí cuenta porqué: había caído encima de Ron, arrastrándolo en mi caída, por lo que ahora los dos yacíamos en el suelo el uno encima del otro.

-Menos mal que no era demasiada altura- dijo él con una risita forzada.

Yo noté como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas. No podía hablar, me había quedado paralizada. Nunca había soñado estar tan cerca de él. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración cerca de mi cuello, y el latir agitado de su corazón. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, solo quería levantarme de allí y salir corriendo, pero algo me retenía y me hacia quedarme allí quieta. El también estaba sonrojado, pero sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y no parecía estar a disgusto. Yo no sabía que hacer, que decir, pero aun así dije la primera cosa que se me ocurrió.

-Aún hueles a chocolate y menta.

Él sonrió como sólo él sabe hacer, haciendo que me sintiera como una estupida.

-Hermione…- susurró enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Estábamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Él comenzó a acercarse a mí. No podía creer que fuera a pasar. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Ron Weasley por fin fuera a besarme. El aire ya no cabía entre nosotros cuando oímos que alguien se acercaba corriendo. Nos levantamos justo a la vez que la puerta se abría y aparecían la señora Weasley y Ginny.

-Hemos oído un ruido y hemos pensado que…- dijo Ginny, que de pronto nos miró con un gesto extraño.Seguramente se había dado cuenta de la tensión y extrañeza del ambiente- ¿qué os pasa?

-Eh… nada, nada, simplemente nos hemos caído- dijo Ron cogiendo la caja y saliendo de la habitación seguido de su madre. Ginny me miró interrogante, pero yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación.

Aquella noche me costó dormir. Estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez feliz. ¿Realmente aquello había pasado? ¿Realmente Ron Weasley y yo habíamos estado a punto de besarnos? Claro que había ocurrido. Podía recordar claramente la respiración de Ron, el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa… y sobre todo, el olor a chocolate y menta que emanaba de él. Siempre había imaginado que Ron tenía que oler dulce, pero nunca había pensado hasta qué punto.Nunca más podría olvidar aquel olor.

-Si…el olor a menta y chocolate- murmuré justo antes de perder la noción del tiempo y quedarme dormida.


End file.
